Anti hate gun
|released = Random update |efficiency/_damage = 4200 (max) |fire_rate = 15 |capacity = 16 |mobility = 100 |accuracy = OP |range = As long as you want |upgrades = None, as this gun is maxed out for you. |theme = Anti hate/future themed |cost = 16 |level_required = Level 1}} The Anti hate gun is a Backup weapon that is relesed in a unknown update. It is created by Mlgdash. Appearance TBA Strategies It is used for erasing all the hate comments, videos, posts, etc, that people have written to Pixel gun 3d over the years, no matter if it's on Twitter, Youtube, Facebook, Discord, Instagram, the Pixel gun 3d Wiki, and other social media sites. It has good damage, a very high capacity, a very slow fire rate, and a OP mobility. it has the power to one shot anyone and it has area damage the size of the Nuclear grenade. * Spam it. But beware that this gun has a very slow fire rate. * Aim at the haters that have written hate comments over the years. counters * The only way you can counter this weapon is by deleting all the hate comments you've written over the years, no matter if it's your opinion or you're just spreading unwanted facts that are absurd, unwanted, useless, and very stupid. Supported maps All. Weapon setups Just use this weapon for the entire match. How it works This is what you can do with the Anti hate gun when you are not using it in battle. The Anti hate gun lets you use a software that tracks down hate comments by showing a photo if the hate comment and who wrote it. When you show it to a hate comment, it scans who wrote it and it tracks where they live. Then, it shows what device they play Pixel gun 3d on, and it tracks the player ID, username, and other info. It also uses special admin-like powers to HACK their social media accounts (if they have any!) to look for hate comments that they wrote. After it has done that, it PERNAMENTLY locks their account, and they can't make another one because the microcomputer inside the Anti hate gun programmed their devices to lock themselves forever if they DARE to make another account. It can scan multiple accounts at one time, but that feature is still in beta testing. Story Part 1: https://pgideas.fandom.com/wiki/Pixel_gun_3d_war:_THE_HATE_MUST_STOP! Part 2: https://pgideas.fandom.com/wiki/Pixel_gun_3d_war:_THE_HATE_MUST_STOP!:_Part_2 Part 3: https://pgideas.fandom.com/wiki/Pixel_gun_3d_war:_THE_HATE_MUST_STOP%21_Part_3 This is the final part to the story. BUT, maybe, I might make a part 4! Should I?? When Anton was just standing there, not moving, he pulled out a pistol none of us have seen before. "Da hekk is that?!" Sean questioned. Anton aimed it at Sean and he pulled the trigger. BLAM! It shot out a blue laser bean that created a giant blue explosion of 0s and 1s. It created a mega shockwave that killed all the Pixel gun haters in the world. Sean fell to the ground, and he noticed his body is starting to disintergrate. "NOOOOOooo..." Sean yelled. And then, his body fully disappeared. "I've had enough of the people that thinks our game is trash and claims it's a fact. From now on, anyone that makes fun of our game will face the power of my weapon, the Anti hate gun." "So, what will you do with the Anti hate gun? Sell it?" asked Mlgdash. "Oh, I am making a non-lethal version of this weapon." Minecraftian, Mlgdash, amd the other staff looked at each other. "The non-lethal version of the Anti hate gun only deletes all the hate comments people have written over the years. It's basicaly the same as the lethat Anti hate gun, but it just doesen't kill people. It does, however, stun them with a high-tech taser." Anton concluded. "Now, I will make a portal to bring you guys back home." He took out his laptop and started typing. 30 secs later, a giant green portal opened up, and it sucked everyone (and Anton) in, then it closed. Everyone teleported back to their own homes, and Anton teleported back to the Cubic.games headquarters. Category:Backup Category:Laser Category:Area Damage Category:Single shots Category:Anti-hate